


Afraid

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Light is kira in this, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, basically L falls in love, idk what timeline this is, its cute, like the most ooc ever, ooc!L, ooc!light, watari is there, wheels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is afraid of two things. Light is afraid of nothing.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>this is my first real fic/oneshot. so please be nice lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/oneshot I'm posting on here! if there are any spelling/grammar errors please let me know! Also this extremely ooc so sorry for that.

L is scared of two things. Light is scared of nothing. L is scared of death, and feelings. and the Kira case certainly provoked both of those things.  
The first time L was scared of death was when Lind. L. Taylor died on national television. When he threatened Kira to kill him, he was afraid that he would. The first time he is scared of feelings is when he finally comes to the conclusion that he thinks Light Yagami is terrifying, yet beautiful. As the Kira case progresses, he watches Light. At first he called it watching for Kira like behaviour, and then he called it merely observing his “friend.” Then he realized he thought Light was handsome. and he tried not to look anymore.

 

-  
-

 

When Light touched his arm, or accidentally bumped into him, he didn't flinch. He leaned into the touch, and when the task force touched him, he jerked away. Light Notices.  
L become hyperaware that Light is laying a mere foot away from him, when they go to bed at night. When he thinks Light’s asleep- he looks at him. Light Is Awake.  
When they shower, L makes sure to look away from the shower, and to not look at light. He is afraid, because 1.Light is Kira 2.he is feeling bashful.

 

-  
-

 

One day Lights father asks when Light will be cleared as a suspect. L says soon, even though he knows Light is Kira. Plus he doesn't want Light to leave. Light Doesn't Want To Leave.  
Light wishes L happy birthday, and gifts L a new keyboard, because his is covered in crumbs. L is scared 1.Light is kira 2.he feels like he’s in love.

 

-  
-

 

One night, after L had been staring and touching and blushing all month. he asks Watari if something is wrong. watari tells him to ask L himself. Light Has A Theory  
Light decides to try an experiment, to see if his hypothesis is correct. He Thinks L Is In Love With Him. After the task force had gone home, Light asked if they could go to bed early, and L says sure. He used to hate going to bed early. Once they are in bed, Light pretends to be asleep. Once L finally puts up his laptop, Light moves. slowly, and in chunks. because he's ‘asleep.” once he is on his side, he and L are face to face. he groans and reaches out, and he pulls L flush to his chest, L’s head fitting snuggly in the crease of his neck. L squeaks quietly, and they are so close that Light can feel his heartbeat speed up. L wiggles a bit, but not away- closer to Light.  
L’s heart is pounding in his ears when he felt a hand around his waist pull him forward. because either Light was going to smother him or something, or Light was having some sort of dream about Misa and was acting it. But when he found himself pressed into the crook of Lights neck, their bodies flush together, he was afraid, because, 1.Light is Kira. 2.he is feeling safe.

 

-  
-

 

when L wakes up, light is still asleep, and L is laying with is back against Lights chest, and Lights holding him tightly. L sighs and wiggles himself closer, if thats even possible. because soon Light will wake up and he’ll push L away, and he’ll probably never get held like that again.  
Light had woken up, and smiled when L pushed himself closer. Light lifts one of his legs and puts it onto of L’s and the whispers ‘goodmorning L." L try’s to move away, but Light is holding him in place.  
“uh… good morning. um i was just trying to get up, you must have thought i was Misa or something.” L tries to explain. L is scared, 1.Light is Kira 2. he is feeling sad

 

-  
-

 

Light smirks “you weren't trying to move away, you were trying to get closer.” Light releases his tight grip and just drapes his arm over L’s hip. L sits up and looks at light, he's flushed. “you could have just told me, L” L looks at him. “tell you what?” L knew what he was talking about, but he didn't want to be the one to say it. Because the words felt thick on his tongue. “that you like me”

 

-  
-

“But I-“ Light interrupted ‘I know you do, Ryuzaki. theres no point in hiding it now.”

 

-  
-

L covered his face with his hands. “L.” L looked up at light, who leaned alarmingly close to his face ‘wha-“ L cut his sentence short, when lights hand cupped his cheek. “shh, it ok.”  
and with that, Light leaned forward a little more, and brushed their lips together. L sucked in some air, and looked at light with wide eyes. Light chuckled and connected their lips for real. and L melted, he fumbled trying to lean towards light more. and he ended up with his hands on lights thighs. L gasped and leaned back- blushing furiously and squeaking “sorry!” he was embarrassed. but for some reason, here with light right now. He didn't feel scared- of anything


End file.
